Give and Give Up
by writergal24
Summary: A certain Weasley cousin is crushing on Scorpius Malfoy. But it's not Rose, nor is it Lily Luna. So... who is it? And is Scorp crushing on her too?Oneshot, but possible companion pieces later. T for mild language.


**All I can say is that if writing a oneshot a day kept the doctor away, I'd be beyond healthy this month. I have like five more oneshots waiting to be posted xD.**

**Oh, yeah, and I don't own Scorpius because (shock) I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own the narrator of this story either. Who is that, you ask? Well, read to the end and you will find out...**

Anybody but Scorpius.

I couldn't be in love with Scorpius. We were best friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend. We were _just_ friends.

So I tried to ignore him.

But it didn't work. My heart still leapt every time he called out my name. My skin tingled every time he gave me a high five. My lips longed to feel his when he leaned in to tell me a secret that nobody else knew.

Chris Wood. Now there was a boy I could like.

Firstly, my parents had no grudge against his. In fact, his dad was friends with my parents.

Second, I didn't have any cousins that were crushing on him (because despite how much she denied it, we all knew that Rose liked Scorpius).

And third, he didn't think of me as just one of his friends, almost as one of the boys.

Did Scorpius really think of me as one of his guy friends? I could never tell. We'd become friends despite the year in age difference because of Quidditch. As Ravenclaws, we'd both easily made the team. We fought together against the Gryffindor team that was made almost entirely of my cousins.

All I knew was he never treated me any different than he treated Albus. But did he treat Rose the same way? I couldn't tell.

Scorpius didn't like me, I tried to convince myself. Because he couldn't like me and I couldn't like him.

So… Chris Wood. I tried to make him the main preoccupation of my mind. I studied him from across the Charms classroom. I asked around to see if he liked anyone. I started talking to him more, flirting with him even.

He asked me out.

Which was great… until that night when I was sitting in the library writing a History of Magic essay and Scorpius came over with a huge smile.

He sat down and asked me about the essay for a few minutes because, as cool as Scorpius might be, he was a Ravenclaw too and grades were very important to him. He wasn't one to slack off and copy from me (like some cousins that shall go unnamed).

Then he looked at me with his silver eyes, a serious look. "I heard that you're going to Hogsmeade with Wood," he said.

"If you're referring to Chris…" I hated when people called each other by their last name. It was stupid. Especially when there were almost ten Weasleys in the school.

"Yes, Chris," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes at me. "So is it true?"

My throat sealed up and I had to cough to clear it. "Yes," I squeaked out.

Scorpius gave me an odd look. "Well, good for him."

Good for him.

Good for him.

As in Scorp wanted to go out with me?

Remember when I said I liked Chris Wood? I was kidding.

I was about to ask Scorpius to Hogsmeade. I could cancel on Chris. I couldn't imagine that he would be too hurt. Plus, I'd have a miserable time if I went with Chris. If I went with Scorpius…

"I'm thinking of asking Rose," he told me.

A huge ink drop the size of my thumb appeared in the middle of my essay and all I could think was Damnit Damnit Damnit.

Now I'd have to rewrite it.

Now I couldn't ask Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't like me.

I'd have to settle for Chris freaking Wood.

A fake smile took over my face. "That's a great idea."

"Yeah? Do you think she'd say yes?" Scorp looked honestly concerned and I felt so bad because I was being selfish. I wanted him all to myself…

Of course I did! I was in love with him.

I swallowed my feelings, the emotions and tears that were gathering, and every hope and dream I'd ever had and said, "Of course."

Scorpius grinned. "Thanks. You're the best."

As he walked away I quietly said, "Yeah. I'm the best."

Because I was Roxanne Weasley. Not Rose Weasley, or Lily Potter, or Victoire Weasley. Just plain old Roxie Weasley which meant it was smarter to give and give up rather than fight for attention and backstab my cousins. And that was what I was the best at.

**It's... Roxie!**

**90% chance I'll write a companion piece(s) to this at some point.**

**I really like reviews... :)**

**~writergal24**


End file.
